A Match Made In Hell
by Serena10
Summary: Short and Dark. Answer to Jinni's Quickie Challenge. What if Xander hadn't been the one to stop Willow from ending the world? What if it had been Draco Malfoy?


Quickie Challenge, pairing #24 http://groups.yahoo.com/group/WitchsLoveFanfic/files/quick.html  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Hurt. Pain. Anger.  
  
Willow couldn't feel anything else. She was drowning in them. It was killing her.  
  
And she would bring the rest of the world with her.  
  
Absorbing Giles' energy had been a mistake, she admitted. It made her too aware of what was going on in people's heads. Hurt. Pain. Anger. It was coming to her in waves and she didn't know how to make it stop. The only solution she could see was to make the people disappear. And the entire world with them.  
  
So there she stood, in front of the ruin that was the temple whom could bring upon Earth the Apocalypse. She was sure someone would come and try to stop. The question was who? Buffy? Dawn? Xander? Even Anya? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
But it wasn't Buffy, Dawn, Xander or even Anya who came to stop her.  
  
Willow blinked. A man had just appear in front of her. One minute he wasn't there, the next, he was between her and the temple. She had to admit that destroying the world looked less tempting just by looking at him. At least six feet tall, short blond hair, almost white, with some bangs falling on his face, stunning silver eyes, pale skin. He looked good enough to eat. And he knew it. A smirk was tugging his lips and he arched an eyebrow at her. This guy was no ordinary man and it seemed like he knew exactly what she was trying to do.  
  
Then she felt it. The ripple of dark energy coming from it like a subtle perfume, calling to her. He oozed of dark magic. "A wizard," she whispered.  
  
He winked at her before stepping forward. When he stood directly in front of her, he took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure, sweet Willow."  
  
Face still a mask of ice, she studied him. "And who am I speaking to?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. It's an honor to meet a witch worthy of the name." He smiled again, making her feel uneasy.  
  
"Could you kindly move away? I have a world to destroy and you're in my way."  
  
He laughed. Willow blinked again at him. The stupid british git was laughing at her! "I'm sorry, sweet Willow. It's been a long time since I had the opportunity to laugh. Why would you want to destroy the world. when you can have it at your feet?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "In case you didn't notice, I already have it at my feet. I could just kill you and finish my chant."  
  
"Where's the fun in destroying the world? It's so much better to just make its people crawl and obey your very word, don't you think?" He smirked when he saw the sparkle of interest in her eyes. Oh yes! He could see it. She was curious and she craved power and knowledge. She could be the finest dark soceress in the world. and she could be his.  
  
"How is it that you know my name?"  
  
"Ah, Willow! I've known your name since the moment your heart cried and cursed the heaven. Your darkness acted like a beacon. I'm surprised no other wizard seeked you before me. But I guest they didn't want to cross my Lord."  
  
"Your Lord?" she sneered. "What are you? Some puppy obeing his master's order to go talk to the witch?"  
  
She gasped when his strong hand grasped her neck. "I'm nobody's puppy! Watch your tongue, Willow, or I'll have it removed."  
  
She pushed him back. "And watch yours, *Draco*, or I'll have your *body* removed from it."  
  
He laughed. "You're a gem, sweet." He stroke her ckeek with his knuckles. "As for my Lord, I'm working for him until I can remove him from the world. permanently. No Malfoy is going to obey him. I don't know how my father did it for so long."  
  
"So, it's a family business, then?"  
  
Draco smirked. "You have a strange sense of humor. I think you and I are going to get along just fine." He stepped away from her. "I'd like to chat some more, but one of your friend in running our way."  
  
Willow looked behind her and rolled her eyes, sighing, when she saw Xander running to her. "They don't give up, do they?" she muttered. She looked up into silver eyes when a hand was extanded in front of her.  
  
"What do you say, Willow? Destroy the world? Or live in it as a Queen? Just take my hand and I'll show you what it means to have it at your feet."  
  
A small part in her told her not to listen to him, to just refuse his offer. But every cell in her body was desperate to follow him and she knew that she couldn't push him away. It was too tempting and she was desperate to grasp the hand that could pull her out of the damned pool of hurt, pain and anger. He was the one that could help her focus and make the world beg. He would make his Lord fall from his pedestal and take his place. and she would be beside him when that happens.  
  
Just when he was about to turn and go, she grasped his hand firmly. For a moment, her emotionless mask crumbled. Draco's eyes widened when he saw green eyes locked with his grey ones. He could see the pain etched on her features.  
  
"Don't let me fall back in despair," she whispered.  
  
He nodded and pulled her to him. Benting his head, he captured her lips in a light kiss. "I won't let you drown, Willow," he whispered back.  
  
Embracing, they apparated in England, ready to take on Voldemort and have the world at their feet. 


End file.
